Lemari Sapu
by Enji86
Summary: Shinichi dan Shiho terkunci di dalam lemari sapu. Pembaca pasti tahu kan, apa yang terjadi kemudian? Warning : OOC akut.


**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menulis cerita yang aneh dan OOC ini tapi semoga para pembaca masih bisa menikmatinya.

Aku juga mau memberi kabar gembira (?) kalau aku baru saja membuat akun fesbuk. Alamatnya ada di profilku kalau ada yang mau meng-add atau kalau mau ku-add, bisa kirimkan alamat fesbuk-mu lewat PM atau review cerita ini.

Akhir kata, selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemari Sapu<strong>

By Enji86

Shiho sedang asyik belajar untuk ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo di ruang bawah tanah rumah profesor Agasa ketika Shinichi membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah dengan keras. Shiho tidak mempedulikannya sampai Shinichi berdiri di depannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengurung diri di sini terus?" tanya Shinichi.

"Sampai ujian masuk perguruan tinggi selesai," jawab Shiho.

"Ya ampun, Shiho. Walau kau tidak belajar pun, kau pasti bisa masuk. Aku yakin itu. Lebih baik sekarang kau ikut aku," ucap Shinichi.

"Aku tidak mau," ucap Shiho.

"Pokoknya aku ingin kau ikut aku," ucap Shinichi memaksa kemudian dia memegang tangan Shiho dan menarik Shiho untuk mengikutinya.

Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan tatapan membunuhnya tapi Shinichi sepertinya tidak peduli. Akhirnya Shiho hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Shinichi menariknya keluar karena dia tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Shinichi.

"_Kenapa dia memegang tanganku? Apa dia suka padaku? Ah, tidak mungkin. Lagipula kami sudah sering bergandengan tangan ketika masih jadi Conan dan Ai. Mungkin karena dia tidak melihatku sebagai wanita makanya dia bisa dengan tenang memegang tanganku. Di matanya, wanita adalah Mouri-san,"_ pikir Shiho.

"Jadi... kemana kau akan mengajakku pergi?" tanya Shiho ketika mereka berdua sudah keluar dari rumah profesor Agasa dan berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk mencegat taksi.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawab Shinichi.

Shinichi terus memegang tangan Shiho sampai mereka masuk ke dalam taksi.

XXX

"Toko kue? Kau menarikku dengan paksa hanya untuk menemanimu makan kue?" tanya Shiho dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa memangnya? Lagipula kue di toko ini rasanya enak dan tempat ini lebih baik daripada ruang bawah tanah profesor Agasa," ucap Shinichi kemudian dia memegang tangan Shiho lagi untuk mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

"Seharusnya sekarang aku belajar dengan tenang di rumah," ucap Shiho menggerutu ketika mereka menunggu pesanan.

"Oh, berhentilah menggerutu dan nikmati saja," ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menggerutu. Kau membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga. Lagipula memangnya kau tidak belajar?" ucap Shiho.

"Buat apa? Aku kan jenius," ucap Shinichi dengan sombong.

"Ya, ya, terserah. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau gagal masuk Universitas Tokyo," ucap Shiho sinis.

"Aku? Gagal? Tidak mungkin," ucap Shinichi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang dan mereka berdua mulai menikmati kue yang terhidang di depan mereka dalam diam. Shiho memandang berkeliling kemudian kembali menatap wajah Shinichi dan menemukan bahwa Shinichi sedang mengamati sesuatu. Dia mengikuti arah pandangan Shinichi dan melihat orang yang kelihatan sangat gelisah. Lalu sebuah pemahaman baru muncul di kepalanya.

"Jadi begitu?" ucap Shiho sambil menatap Shinichi dengan tajam sehingga Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shiho.

"Apanya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Kudo-kun. Kau mengajakku ke sini sebagai kamuflase untuk membuntuti orang itu kan," jawab Shiho sambil memberi isyarat ke arah orang yang tadi diamati Shinichi.

"Yah, aku memang sedang membuntuti orang itu..." ucapan Shinichi dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Aku pulang," ucap Shiho sambil berdiri tapi Shinichi segera meraih tangannya dan memaksanya duduk kembali.

"Hei, jangan pergi dulu. Kenapa kau begitu marah? Lagipula kuemu kan belum habis? Bukannya kau tidak suka menyia-nyiakan makanan?" ucap Shinichi dengan nada membujuk.

Shiho memandang kuenya kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Shinichi.

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu aku akan menghabiskan kue ini lalu pulang," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi menghela nafas lega.

"_Andai saja kau tahu kalau sebenarnya aku benar-benar ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

"Hei, orang itu sudah menghilang," ucap Shiho membuyarkan lamunan Shinichi.

"Apa?" seru Shinichi sambil buru-buru mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat duduk orang yang dibuntutinya dan menemukan bahwa tempat duduk itu sudah kosong.

Shinichi segera menarik Shiho untuk mengejar orang itu tapi pintu toko itu sedang dipenuhi rombongan pelanggan sehingga dia mencoba mencari pintu lain untuk keluar sebelum buruannya kabur terlalu jauh. Dia melihat sebuah pintu di bagian belakang toko dan langsung menarik Shiho ke sana karena dia mengira itu adalah pintu belakang. Dia membuka pintu itu dan mendorong Shiho untuk melalui pintu itu kemudian dia sendiri juga melalui pintu itu lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya dan langsung menabrak punggung Shiho yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kudo-kun, apa maksud semua ini? Bukankah ini lemari sapu?" tanya Shiho.

"_Oh, kau sungguh pintar, detektif. Bukankah kau seharusnya mengajak Shiho keluar dari toko kue ini untuk mengejar buruanmu, bukannya mendorongnya ke lemari sapu,"_ omel Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, maaf. Kupikir pintu lemari ini adalah pintu keluar," jawab Shinichi gugup.

Shinichi segera berbalik untuk membuka pintu dan Shiho juga sudah berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Oh, tidak," ucap Shinichi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi berbalik untuk menatap wajah Shiho.

"Tolong jangan marah ya," ucap Shinichi memohon.

"Kalau begitu jangan membuatku marah," ucap Shiho.

"Shiho, aku serius. Tolong jangan marah padaku," ucap Shinichi.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Shiho curiga.

"Err, pintunya tidak bisa dibuka," jawab Shinichi gugup.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?" tanya Shiho.

"Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam. Pintunya hanya bisa dibuka dari luar," jawab Shinichi.

"Kau bercanda kan?" ucap Shiho dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku harap juga begitu," ucap Shinichi lesu.

"Oh, bagus sekali. Kau benar-benar membuat hariku menjadi sangat menyenangkan," ucap Shiho sinis.

"Shiho, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Shinichi.

"Aku tidak akan mau pergi denganmu lagi," seru Shiho.

"_Hei, kenapa kau marah-marah? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang terkunci di ruangan sempit dan remang-remang bersama Kudo-kun. Mungkin saja akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi... Oh, hentikan, dia adalah teman baikmu. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi... Tapi seorang gadis boleh bermimpi kan?"_ pikir Shiho.

"Dengar, ini bukan masalah besar. Cepat atau lambat pasti akan ada orang yang membuka pintu ini. Pegawai toko harus mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih untuk membersihkan toko," ucap Shinichi mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang di antara mereka berdua.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sambil menunggu orang membukakan pintu untuk kita?" ucap Shiho setelah mempertimbangkan ucapan Shinichi.

"_Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku ingin bermesraan denganmu. Ruangan yang remang-remang dan tubuh kita hanya terpisah sejauh 3 cm benar-benar situasi yang sempurna. Tapi kau pasti akan membunuhku kalau aku mengatakan hal itu,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

"Kita bisa bicara," ucap Shinichi sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Membicarakan apa?" tanya Shiho.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menceritakan kisah Sherlock Holmes padamu?" tawar Shinichi.

Shiho langsung memberi tatapan jijik pada Shinichi sehingga Shinichi menjadi kesal.

"Apa? Kisah Sherlock Holmes kan bagus-bagus," ucap Shinichi.

"Lebih baik kita membicarakan soal-soal yang kemungkinan besar keluar saat ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo," ucap Shiho tanpa menanggapi ucapan Shinichi.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Aku tidak mau belajar denganmu di lemari sapu," ucap Shinichi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita bicarakan?" tanya Shiho mulai merasa kesal.

Shinichi diam sejenak sambil berpikir kemudian sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan taruhan kita tentang siapa yang akan menjadi juara La Liga?" ucap Shinichi.

"Oh, Kudo-kun, kau benar-benar licik," ucap Shiho.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah putus asa pada klub kesukaanmu itu?" tanya Shinichi menggoda Shiho.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku harus realistis," jawab Shiho.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mempersiapkan hadiah taruhanku," ucap Shinichi.

"Aku akan mempersiapkannya nanti kalau Barcelona sudah pasti juara," ucap Shiho.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan lagi untuk big match Barcelona vs Real Madrid yang kedua di musim ini?" tanya Shinichi.

Shiho diam sejenak karena teringat kenangannya ketika kalah taruhan. Dia harus menjadi juru masak Shinichi selama seminggu dan itu sangat menyebalkan karena Shinichi mengerjainya habis-habisan dengan meminta masakan yang sulit-sulit.

Melihat Shiho diam saja, Shinichi langsung menyeringai licik.

"Kenapa? Kau takut ya?" ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut," ucap Shiho dengan wajah cemberut.

"Begitu? Baiklah, kalau begitu apa taruhannya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Seperti biasa, dompet Prada untukku kalau aku menang. Lalu kau?" ucap Shiho.

"Kau harus membantuku menangani kasus selama sebulan," ucap Shinichi.

"Sebulan? Lama sekali. Ini tidak sepadan. Aku tidak mau menerima taruhanmu," ucap Shiho.

"Tentu saja sepadan. Kalau kau menang, kau pasti akan memilih dompet yang paling mahal sehingga rekeningku akan terkuras, ya kan?" ucap Shinichi.

"Yah, kurasa kau be..." ucapan Shiho terpotong karena dia merasa ada sesuatu yang lewat di kakinya dan dia refleks memeluk Shinichi yang ada di depannya sambil berteriak.

Wajah Shinichi langsung memerah dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat ketika dia merasakan tubuh Shiho yang lembut menekan tubuhnya.

"_Oh, Tuhan, betapa inginnya aku melingkarkan lenganku di tubuhnya. Andai saja kau tahu, Shiho, sudah beberapa bulan ini aku diam-diam mencintaimu karena aku tidak mau kau menolakku dan menghancurkan persahabatan kita,"_ batin Shinichi.

Tak lama kemudian, Shiho sudah menguasai dirinya dan buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah merah lalu menatap wajah Shinichi.

"Maaf, tadi ada sesuatu..." Shiho tidak meneruskan ucapannya karena Shinichi menatap matanya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

Shinichi yang sudah tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih setelah melihat wajah Shiho yang memerah, yang membuat wajah Shiho semakin kelihatan manis, menunduk kemudian menekan bibir Shiho dengan bibirnya. Shiho yang kaget dan bingung dengan aksi Shinichi juga tidak bisa berpikir jernih sehingga dia kemudian menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Shinichi.

Shinichi melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggang Shiho, menekan tubuh Shiho ke tubuhnya dan tangannya yang lain membelai rambut Shiho sambil memperdalam ciumannya di bibir Shiho.

"_Apa yang kulakukan? Aku menciumnya! Eh, tidak, dia yang menciumku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mendorongnya? Menamparnya? Menendangnya? Membunuhnya? Berteriak minta tolong? Tapi bukankah aku juga menginginkan ini? Ah, aku tidak peduli lagi,"_ batin Shiho.

"_Apa yang kulakukan? Aku benar-benar kehilangan kontrol dan menciumnya. Sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada persahabatan kami. Bahkan mungkin aku juga harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia. Tapi aku tidak peduli walau aku harus mati jika ini hal terakhir yang kulakukan sebelum aku mati,"_ batin Shinichi.


End file.
